May I Have This Dance?
by Lady Greenbrier
Summary: Rapunzel and Eugene dance in the rain. Very fluffy one-shot.


**This is my 50th story! Yay! I have like twelve other Tangled fics, by the way, if you wanna go look at them! You know what would make having this by my 50th story even better? YOUR REVIEWS! So pretty please do so! It can be like a . . . happy-50th-story present? Whatever, please review!**

**I'm really jealous of Rapunzel in this fanfic. As I was writing it, I was like, "I wanna be Rapunzel!" She gets to dance with Eugene in the rain! That'd be the best thing ever! When I get a boyfriend (which may not happen, considering how high Eugene had raised my standards), I am totally going to have to do that with him. That'd be so much fun! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. But I do own Eugene and Rapunzel dolls! Awww, he's even adorable when he's made of plastic. Darn you, Eugene! You're raising my standards too high! But, to sum it all up-Tangled ain't mine. :'( Maybe someday?**

* * *

The sounds of rain pounding on the roof of the castle were nothing compared to the sounds of the footsteps of the princess.

"Eugene! Eugene!" she hollered, darting about the castle as she searched for her—hopefully—prince-to-be. He hadn't proposed _yet_, but Rapunzel was ever hopeful that a proposal would come soon. After all, she had waited eighteen years to go outside. She had learned to be patient.

Every attempt to find Eugene was futile, because _he_ found _her._

"Uh, Rapunzel? What are you doing?" he asked, walking into his room to find her peering in his closet.

"Looking for you!" she replied brightly, stepping out of the wardrobe.

"In my closet?"

"I thought maybe you were hiding."

Wisely deciding to let the subject drop, as it could only get more confusing and incomprehensible, Eugene changed the subject.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, yeah! It's _raining!"_

"Yeah, Blondie. That happens a lot."

"I know, but every time it's rained, I've wanted to go outside, but Mother and Father haven't let me! But right now they're busy meeting with the spokesperson from the neighboring kingdom, so, I thought . . . ."

"You thought I could make you feel better about breaking the rules and take you outside?"

She blushed, wondering how he could read her so well.

"Okay—hmm, let me think of something." He paused, pursing his lips. "I've got it! If they really didn't want you to go outside in the rain, they would have told you this time, right? Each time before, they specifically said no."

"Yeah!" she said, brightening. "So, technically, I'm not doing anything wrong!"

She beamed, and Eugene felt a slight twinge of guilt that he was breaking her parents' rules and making her okay with doing so, but considering the crimes he committed as Flynn Rider, this one was minor.

"Then let's go!" he said, holding out his arm in a princely fashion. She giggled and smiled at him approvingly.

"You've been paying attention."

Poor Eugene had been forced to take classes on how to be act as a princess's suitor. She knew that he had probably slept through most of the lessons, and knowing that he remembered some of it made her happy.

"Eh, the guy woke me up and I had no choice but to listen," Eugene teased. Contrary to what Rapunzel believed—and he implied—he actually paid very close attention in his lessons, determined to be what Rapunzel needed, and to not give any other princes a reason to object to him.

She laughed and shook her head, smiling widely as she realized they were nearly outside and hadn't been stopped.

As soon as they were out the doors, Rapunzel was running.

"This is amazing!" she shrieked, twirling and dancing, and—was that a pirouette? Well, she _did_ say she had learned ballet back in the tower, along with everything else she could to pass the time. Nothing about her could fully surprise him anymore. The magic hair made him practically immune to any of her idiosyncrasies. Besides—he loved her, and that mattered more than any of her little oddities.

Besides, they made her even more adorable.

"Come on, Eugene!" she called, holding out her hand. Eugene realized with a start that he had just been standing there, staring at her.

He smiled and started to follow her, but she held up a hand.

"Boots," she said.

"What about them?"

"Take them off."

"Why?"

"Because you need to feel the grass on your toes! It's the most amazing feeling!"

Chuckling indulgently under his breath, Eugene obligingly removed his shoes and followed after her into the rain.

She shrieked and ran away when she saw him coming for her. They ran throughout the garden, Rapunzel always managing to escape right when Eugene thought he had her. Finally, he caught her, but somehow managed to slip on some mud and fell, with her still tightly encased in his arms, into the wet and dirty grass.

They looked at each other for a moment before they both burst out laughing, clutching each other tightly amid their giggles.

When their laughter finally ceased, Eugene gazed intensely into Rapunzel's eyes. Leaning in slowly, he was about to kiss her when she suddenly darted out of his arms.

"Sorry, Eugene! You want a kiss? You gotta catch me!"

Laughing triumphantly, she darted off into the rain, leaving Eugene staring after her. Finally recovering himself and realizing that he needed to move in order to catch her, he leapt to his feet and darted after her, moving quickly now that he had even more motivation.

He quickly caught her, though he suspected she had slowed down so that he could catch her more quickly, and claimed the promised kiss. When they broke apart, Rapunzel took one look at him and nearly fell over laughing.

"What?" he asked, offended.

"Look at yourself!" she giggled.

Looking down, he was surprised to realize that he was soaking wet and covered with mud. His feet were hardly recognizable, his pants were filthy, and his shirt stuck to his chest. His hair was plastered onto his head, water dripping down onto his shoulders.

Looking at Rapunzel, he saw that she was in similar condition. Her expensive pink dress was soaked and muddy, the bodice soaked and plastered against her chest. The skirt was also wet and was stuck to her legs, accentuating their form. He looked away, fearing what any guards who might happen to walk by would think if they caught him staring.

Smiling as a sudden thought occurred to him, he bowed and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he asked regally, his wide grin betraying his real enjoyment in the action.

"Of course," Rapunzel replied, smiling angelically up at him. He pulled her into his arms and began to twirl her, thankful that he had already endured that horrible class on ballroom dancing and wouldn't embarrass himself.

They danced around the garden, blissful smiles on their faces as they spun around gracefully. Had they been dressed in clean clothes and had it not been raining, the scene would have been a scene out of a fairytale.

But they weren't looking for a fairytale. As far as they were concerned, having each other was worth more than that. Life wasn't a fairytale. Period. Proof of that was the fact that Eugene was a former thief, and Rapunzel spent the first eighteen years of her life locked up in a tower by a crazy person who pretended to be her mother. Who would possibly think of writing _that_ as a fairytale?

Their dance concluded, and Eugene was about to press his lips to hers when a shout came from behind him. Wincing, he turned to face a furious guard, who reminded him angrily that the King and Queen did not want their daughter out in the rain, fearing that she would become ill.

Not wanting to provoke them further, he led Rapunzel back inside, both of them perfectly satisfied at the way they spent their afternoon. It was Rapunzel's first time going out in the rain, and Eugene only made it more perfect.

Neither of them would ever forget that afternoon.


End file.
